


Save The Last Dance For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, angsty and fluffy at the same time, hmm it would fit right in, it's implied really, no seriously it's basically just angst disguised as fluff, seriously nothing gets resolved here, sort of, sort of like the entire episode actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll need to waltz with Mary at the wedding, and the last time I checked you couldn't dance to save your life. You'll need to learn to dance. I know how. The solution seems a bit obvious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because the end of that episode killed me. And, seriously, why didn't we get to see this scene? Come on, Mofftiss, you know we all wanted it.  
> As always, I don't own anything, and this hasn't been beta'd or brit-picked. Reviews are love.  
> Oh, right, and I promise the next chapter of Anything, Everything, Always is almost done. Give me another week or so, school is hell and I've got a bit of writers block trying to figure out how to end it.

The first thing John thinks when he walks into Baker Street and hears music coming from upstairs is that Sherlock may have gone mad, because that's  _not_ his violin. In fact, it sounds like a current song, which is even odder. Sherlock doesn't listen to pop music, he just... doesn't.

The first thing John thinks when he walks into the sitting room and sees Sherlock waltzing around with an imaginary partner is that yes, Sherlock has  _definitely_ gone mad. 

Sherlock notices him almost instantly and shuts off the music, turning to face him.

"Ah. Sorry if I... interrupted," John says. "I left my coat here last time I was over, I just wanted to pick it up."

"Actually, I'm glad you're here," Sherlock says. "You'll need to waltz with Mary at the wedding, and the last time I checked you couldn't dance to save your life."

John chuckles a bit. "That hasn't changed. But I don't see..."

"You'll need to learn to dance. I know how. The solution seems a bit obvious."

John hesitates. Thinks about saying no (what if someone walks in on them? What if  _Mrs. Hudson,_ who has thought they were a couple from the start, walks in on them?) but finally nods. "Alright. Fine."

Sherlock looks surprised, then pleased. Was he expecting John to say no? He walks over and offers his hand to John, and John takes it, resting his other hand on Sherlock's waist. It's a bit awkward, since Sherlock is taller than him, but it'll work. 

John's afraid he isn't a very good student -- he actually steps on Sherlock's toes a few times -- but Sherlock is unusually patient with him, and it isn't too long before he's got the rhythm down.

"We should try it with music," Sherlock suggests, going over and restarting the song that he'd been dancing to when John had walked in. "This isn't the song you'll be dancing to at the wedding," he tells John as he resumes his earlier position. "But I haven't finished writing that one yet, and this has the right time signature, so it'll do for now."

John misses a few steps at first (a bit in shock from the fact that Sherlock is apparently writing him and Mary a waltz, which is, wow, it's just not something he  _does,_ not for other people), but then Sherlock leans down and whispers "Just relax" in his ear, and his voice is so uncharacteristically gentle that John can't help but do as he says, closing his eyes and just listening to the music. There's something, though, and he's not sure what, something about the lyrics that makes John feel a bit like he's been shot again, this time through the heart. He opens his eyes to look up at his friend.

"Sherlock, this..." He doesn't finish his sentence. He's not sure he knows what he would have said if he had.

Before he knows it, the song is over. He knows he should pull away, but this moment feels so intimate and so fragile, like if he just breathes wrong he'll break it, and he knows once he pulls back that this'll never happen again.

Suddenly there's soft pressure, Sherlock's lips at the top of his head -- so feather-light he's not sure he's not imagining it -- and then an instant later they're gone. 

"Sherlock --" he starts, but Sherlock steps back. For a second there's something in his eyes -- but then it's gone, his face closed off and emotionless.

"You should go." His voice is cold, at odds with the way he's been acting this whole time, and John's left feeling slightly disoriented. "Mary will be expecting you."

"Sherlock," John tries again. Sherlock shakes his head and holds the door for him. "Just go, John."

Only when he's halfway home does he realise that he forgot his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you wondering, the song Sherlock and John were dancing to was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


End file.
